


There's something slightly strange here

by SweetTsubaki



Series: Is it Romance? Is it Friendship? Chose which you prefer. They all work - TimKon Edition [6]
Category: DC Comics, DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst only if you think of the implications, Bart puts himself on the side, F/M, Gen, He tries to survive having emotional friends, Humor, Implied Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, It's mostly very cute and fun, M/M, Mia Observes, Still suggested to possibly being pre-slash, Suggestion that Cassie likes Tim, Suggestion that Kon likes Tim, They all deserves better than what canon gave them, Tim & Kon are platonic Soulmates if anything, Timkon, and their romantic issues, bc Tim&Kon are platonic soulmates if anything, but Platonic - Freeform, or read my AUthor's note at the end of the story, technically there's the Canon ship of KonCassie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTsubaki/pseuds/SweetTsubaki
Summary: Mia has observed the Core 4 for a while and noticed something





	There's something slightly strange here

**Author's Note:**

> there’s no real place in the timeline, but it’s about after issue 20 and before issue 30 or so.  
> The real Author’s Note will be at the end of the ficlet/drabble whichever this is

Cassie was making herself a sandwich when Mia entered the kitchen of Titans Tower around noon on a bright sunday. She had been taking care of her arrows all morning in the living room and had bore witness to Robin and Superboy watching several episodes of Wendy the Werewolf Stalker, their smiles growing brighter every time Luella came on screen (were they fans of that gold medallist archer ?) while despite Robin not seeming to actually like the show most of the time.  
She had been wanting to ask Cassie a question for a while but never really dared to. Now was her chance though, Cassie seemed calm enough and nobody else was around.

“Hey, can I ask you a question ?”, she started hesitantly.

Cassie looked up from her sandwich, surprised at the interruption and shrugged as she answered “sure, why not”.

“Do you ever get jealous about Tim and Kon’s relationship ?”

A small shadow passed over Cassie’s eyes before she answered her

“You mean do I get jealous because my boyfriend has a tendency to forget I exist when Tim walks into the room ? Or do I get jealous that my best friend forgets I exist when my boyfriend walks into the room ? Or both ? Kind of. My answer that is. I mean I'm not really jealous, it’s just...more annoying than anything else.”

“Oh…” Not having anything else to say Mia stopped talking and started looking through the fridge for something to eat in silence.

* * *

Robin, Wonder Girl and Superboy were huddled into a corner whispering fast about something as she walked into the room. Well Robin and Superboy were, Cassie was siply rolling her eyes, looking at the ceiling with an expression which seemed to be screaming “Why God, Why me ? What did I ever do to you ?”

Mia observed them as she posted herself next to Bart who seemed to be lost in his world, using a screwdriver on a weird box to…She wasn’t even going to try to pretend she understood what he was doing with it. It had been a week since her “conversation” with Wonder Girl and she wondered…

She couldn’t help herself but want to ask Bart his opinion on a thing she thought she might have noticed. She turned her attention back to the trio.

“Hey Bart, does it sometimes look to you like…” she had barely hesitated less than a second before Bart finished her sentence.

“Conner and Cassie’s relationship mostly seems to exist through Tim ? Yes, I’ve noticed” He said seemingly still completely engrossed in his weird box thing.

Mia was struck speechless as her attention went from watching the trio to watching Bart and could only answer with a small “Oh”.

“And do you thing you’re ever…” She barely stated before Bart interrupted her again :

“Going to tell them ? Nope. Never. Nada. I’m not masochistic”.

Mia went back to watching the three young heroes and had to admit to herself it seems like a mess waiting to happen and she didn’t really want any part of it. She shrugged, told Bart to enjoy himself and went back to her room.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t actually ship TimKonCassie or KonCassie, or TimCassie (and while I do ship TimKon it's only here in a platonic fashion) because I can’t see either of the boys actually having romantic feelings for Cassie :  
> \- the fact that Kon only noticed Cassie a few weeks after Tana’s death and various other things don’t help me seeing KonCassie as actually liking each other romantically so much as physically.  
> \- Tim’s feelings for Cassie have always been strictly platonic and the only time it might have been more was…because of his grief over Kon which…makes more of a case for TimKon than TimCassie.  
> \- Cassie canonically has had a crush on Kon but it never seemed to really grow further than a crush and she had started getting over Kon when YJ #55 hit so the ship still makes no sense to me. It’s made worse by the fact that Cassie’s interest for Kon seems to almost only be written as a physical one.  
> \- Cassie’s friendship with Tim then seems to lean closer toward romantic attraction on her part because it’s not hard for her to look romantically interested in anyone other than Kon (my personal favorite is Kiran) but it’s especially true in Tim’s case as he IS her BFF and sometimes she has a tendency to think almost more about him than about Kon when she isn’t in Angst ridden moments. So despite that I still think it’s mostly platonic it’s just that…sometimes I wonder if she didn’t have a small crush on Tim at some point  
> And I thought Mia was a good character to observe on all that and talk with Bart who probably noticed the trend but chose to ignore it to save his life hoping it’d stop by itself.  
> \- I forgot about TimKon but I could make a whole case for that ship (which I only ship a lot later but the basics for it had already been laid so it’s kinda in the pre-slash state ?). Anyway, the first part of Teen Titans almost always has Conner thinking about Tim and “the rest”, sometimes Cassie’s separated too, but Tim’s almost always first in his mind anyway And I couldn’t help but laugh the first time I noticed it.  
> And, basically and especially because of Young Justice where most of Kon and Cassie’s “moments” were actually about Tim and never about them, I just can’t help but think the only thing Kon and Cassie really have in common isn’t their legacy but Tim. In Teen Titans one of the only way for them to stop arguing is either to Kiss and make up (dysfunctional technique if there is one) or Tim intervening (whether it’s because he needs protecting or anything else).
> 
> So it’s not actually shippy. It’s not really about TimKon so much as it is about these three friends, two of which shouldn’t be in a relationship because they rely on the third one to help and it ends up being more Kon -> Tim <\- Cassie than anything else.
> 
> Aaaand it’s already almost as long as my drabble so I’ll stop.


End file.
